Hermosa Pecadora
by Beautiful Shiny People
Summary: He watched her, he was obsessed with her. She was his tainted angel.   Spamano Gen-Flipped. 'El Tango de Roxanne'


**Roxanne,**  
**You don't have to put**  
**On that red light**.

He watched her, eyes tracing every curve that was hidden from view due to to the coat that hung over her frame. Fingers tapped against the black interior of his car; his other hand subconsiously played with his keys, watching as she was stopped by a man on the street.

**Walk the streets for money,**  
**You don't care if**  
**It's wrong or if it is right.**

He swallowed, crazed green eyes watching as she slid a thin hand up the man's sleeve. She smiled up at the man, the cold turning her lovely face an even more lovely shade of tomato red. He bit his lip to keep from screaming out to his beloved as she traced a finger over the man's stubble lined cheek. She shifted from one leg to the other, allowing a sliver of her dark red dress to peep out from under the long coat.

**Roxanne,**  
**You don't have to wear**  
**That dress tonight.**

He didn't even know this woman's name, yet his blood sang for her. He followed her, watched her as she walked home alone. He knew that her younger sister was sick, that their grandfather had died and left a pile of debt on the shoulders of his beautiful angel. She was fiery, passionate; he had never laid eyes on such a perfect sinner. _Mi ángel, ¿por qué me burlarse de esta manera?_

**Roxanne,**  
**You don't have to sell your**  
**Body to the night.**

He slid out of his car, feet crunching on the snow as he slipped his hands into his coat pockets. His breath floated out of his mouth; green eyes darted up to follow her and her...gentleman caller as she led him to an abandoned alleyway. The hammer in his right pocket felt heavy, but his fingers tightened around the worn handle as he neared the dark opening.

**His eyes upon your face**

He peered around the corner, scowling darkly as the man set to work sliding his hand up her red skirt. She looked disgusted, dark hazel eyes glaring down at the bent head of golden hair; one of her hands tightly clenched around a wad of cash as the man glanced up to her face. She rapidly changed her expression to that of bliss, and this caused the voyeur to gasp in his own desire.

**His hand upon your hand**

**He bit the inside of his mouth until he tasted blood. His heart pounded in his chest as he watched the man's hand curl over his beloved's. The fingers around the hammer tightened painfully, and a quiet snarl fell out of his lips.**

**His lips caress your skin**

Heart pounding voilently in his ears, hammer tightly grasped in one hand, he strode up to the pair, watching as his angel's eyes widened over the man's shoulder. The tomato colour was painted over her face, and her lips were parted. Her dress was pushed up to expose her black, lace bra; her stomach quivered under his dark eyes, and one of her hands went to push the man away. The blond's head popped up at her urgent shoving. Hazy blue eyes swivled over to him, and an irritated frown appeared on the man's face. "Excusez-moi, ne vois-tu pas que je suis occupé?" The man turned away, ready to attack _his_ angel's throat with his _dirty_ mouth.

**It's more than I can stand!**

He lifted his arm and struck, smiling insanely at the sickening sound of the blond's skull cracking. Blood spattered over his angel's shocked face, and she screamed loudly. she hurried to pull down her dress, high-heels slipping on the slightly damp ground of the alley way. He pulled the head of the hammer from the blond's head, straightening and following his angel's retreat with his eyes. A wavering smile replaced the insane grin he had worn previously, and he twisted the hammer between his bloodied fingers. "¿A dónde vas mi amor?" He heard her heels clicking as she ran, and he followed, thanking whomever was up there that the night was too cold for a lot of people.

**Why does my heart cry?**

He came upon her trying to scale a wire fence. She quickly pivoted, eyes wide and breath coming out in frightened pants. She lifted a leg and began to fumble with the buckles on her heels, eyes trained on him. He tapped the hammer against his thigh and watched as her fingers failed to unbuckle the shoe; tears began to well in her eyes and she dropped to her knees. "Cosa vuoi da me, bastardo? Vuoi fare sesso? Posso darti il sesso!" He heard her gulp down sobs, but he merely smiled at her.

**Feelings I can't fight,**  
**You're free to leave me**

He crouched to her eye level, tracing the edge of her jaw with his clean fingers. She was so beautiful...He buried his nose into her warm, chocolate brown hair, feeling his heart speed up as she whimpered against him. "Non fermi del male..." He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her cold ear.

**But just don't deceive me  
And please,  
Believe me when I say,  
I love you. **

"Maravilloso ... mi ángel, eres hermosa." He felt her shudder against him, but as he tried to maneuver her so he could reach more of her body, she twisted away. The awe, love and lust that had been thrumming though his veins was replaced by rage; his hand shot out and his fingers wrapped tightly around her small wrist. He heard the bone snap, and her loud cry of pain. She twisted back and sank her teeth into his hand; he growled, arm cocking back and striking down.

The hammer came down heavily against her temple, causing her body to instantly go limp. Her hands still clung to his coat, and blood drippled out of the small crack on her skull.

He was blinded by his anger; how _dare_ she? How _**DARE**_ she try to leave him! The hammer came down over and over again, until his angel's once beautiful face was nothing more than a mass of broken bone and flesh.

Green eyes finally cleared; the fell to rest on his angel's broken body. He assessed the situation; blood and brain matter clung to his clothing and skin. Crimson was sprayed over the tightly packed, brick walls of the building. Evidence of a struggle was all around them.

As he held the woman's body in his arms, he could feel a sob working its way up his throat. His eyes were dry, and a soft, high-pitched chuckle left his mouth. His fingers clawed at his face, and he threw his head back and laughed.

**Y yo que te quiero tanto,qu que voy a hacer?**  
**Me dejaste, me dejaste**  
**El alma se me fue, se me fue corazon,**  
**Ya no tengo ganas de vivir,**  
**porque no te puedo convencer**  
**que no te vendas Roxanne**

* * *

'**El Tango de Roxanne' and Hetalia do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Translations (in order of appearance):**

_My angel, why do you tempt me this way? _**(Spanish)**

_Excuse me, can't you see I'm busy? _**(French)**

_Where are you going, my love? _**(Spanish)**

_What do you want from me, you bastard? Do you want sex? I can give you sex! _**(Italian)**

_Don't hurt me... _**(Italian)**

_Beautiful...my angel, you're wonderful. _**(Spanish)**

_And I love you, so what am I doing? You left me, left me. The soul was, it was my heart. I have no desire to live, because I cannot convince Roxanne not to sell. _**(Spanish)**

**IF I HAVE GOTTEN ANY SPANISH OR ITALIAN WRONG, PLEASE TELL ME...I take French, not Spanish/Italian. **

* * *

_Shit, how do I explain this one? I was listening to 'El Tango de Roxanne' on the bus and this scene just popped into my head. Yeah...Hope you liked it!_


End file.
